


Peter Hale Must Die

by chicagoartnerd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Torture, Character Death, Cunnilingus, Dark Character, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/chicagoartnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge porn pure and simple. Peter Hale gets what's coming to him at the hands of Lydia and a few other wronged parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Hale Must Die

**Author's Note:**

> I hate how Jeff Davis did not at all deal with all of the horrible physical abuse/mental assault Peter put Lydia through. So I wrote a revenge fic with some hot control issues sex in it. Can you blame me?

Fire had worked the first time but now she had some other options at her disposal. Lydia had certain new friends and she was more secure in her power as a harbinger of death than she had been when he had first invaded her mind. Also there were considerable more people who wanted him dead now. Less people to complain about him being dead, again. All signs and omens appeared to be in her favor.

Now that she thought about it he was declared dead almost a year ago so technically he couldn’t die again unless he revealed he was back to the community at large. Which he wouldn’t do until he was killing people again. And he would. Peter Hale hadn’t just lured her into thinking she was crazy and then used her to resurrect him. They had shared a nauseatingly deeper mental connection. Magical mind rapes like that were a two way feed and she had been in his loathsome head. It hadn’t been enjoyable.

Allison had a duty to protect those who couldn’t defend themselves but she was also in it for her. She loved Lydia even though she had never said it outright and Lydia was okay with that. Having a romantic relationship that was about more than sex wasn’t on her agenda again.

On the plus side Allison was better at eating her out than Aiden ever had been so there was that. If Allison wanted to protect her, serve her, then she wasn’t about to complain. She was deadly, intelligent, and attractive and Lydia genuinely liked her. It was just love was so complicated and with the whole banshee business the last thing she needed in her life was more complications. That was the cold logical part of her cordoning off her true emotions before they got to carried away.

 Cora was in it for vengeance. Not for herself but for Laura. She had been more of a mother to her than her actual mother who was always gone on pack business. Cora had worshipped Laura because everyone knew she would one day take their mother’s place at the head of the pack. Kate had tried to destroy that future but in the end it was Peter who killed her and the last of Cora’s childhood. Derek was never meant to have that power and neither was Peter. Neither was she but Cora had never wanted it so she followed orders well enough. Long enough. So Lydia let her join her little murder club. Having a werewolf on board, even a young one would prove useful if only for luring Peter to her.

Tracking him down was easy with Cora’s nose and family affinity, capturing him was even easier. Allison had elephant tranquilizers and wolfs bane bullets at her disposal and he hadn’t stood a chance. There was no where he could run from the flash bombs attached to Allison’s arrows and had enjoyed pulling the electric trip wire laced with wolfs bane far too much. It sliced into the flesh below his knee caps, he went down hard and landed with six clustered tranq darts in his back. Three from Allison and three from Cora.

 Derek’s abandoned industrial loft had cement floors that were primed not to absorb large amounts of blood. It also contained plenty of solid rebar, concrete, and steel pillars to chain someone with super human strength to.

 Plus her eight-inch Jeffrey Campbell spiked platforms clacked against the concrete very satisfyingly.

He was unconscious but the car batteries with their wires stripped, hastily inserted in two inches deep, and duck taped bloodily to his chest hummed pleasantly. He was shirtless, sweating, and twitching violently with the force of the current. Lydia took out her phone and used its camera to reapply her deep red lipstick slowly with mechanical precision.

Allison watched her do it with hungry interest and she smirked at her before glancing at Cora who looked angry. Lydia had a leash on her for now but she would have to watch her when Peter woke up. He was a dangerous creature because of more than just his fangs and claws. Words were his greatest weapon and he would do everything possible to turn them against each other long enough for him to escape. She had considered gagging him until they struck a killing blow but where would be the fun in that? Lydia wanted him to know exactly how bad he had fucked up when he crossed her. And for that they needed to speak one last time. Only now it would be on her terms.

He started to stir and she ignored Cora’s growl and stared down detachedly at him. When their eyes met him mouth went slack and then curled into a perfect snarl.

“Hi Peter. I would ask how you’re feeling right now but I don’t really care.”

He cocked his head in acknowledgement and when he spoke his voice was saccharine and unruffled. 

“Oh Lydia you know that’s not quite true. One doesn’t really string up someone to two 24-volt car batteries if they don’t care a little. This isn’t our first date so I won’t play coy with you.”

He licked his lips tauntlingly and she kicked him as hard as she could in the balls before taking a big step backward. He might not have been able to transform fully with the electric charge but he would try. She wasn’t about to let him touch her ever again. Even if she wanted to take Allison’s Bowie knife and intimately eviscerate him like he had done to her on the lacrosse field. 

Peter doubled over with a deep groan and reluctantly looked her in the eyes again. This time there was a rasp in his voice.

“They all make the mistake of underestimating you Lydia. I never did. And yet here we are. I don’t understand the animosity. I helped you reach your full potential.”

She spread her stance wider and bent over slightly to get eye level with him.

“You assaulted to the point of almost killing me and then proceeded to convince me I was losing my mind to you as well. But that’s not why I’m going to kill you.”

Peter looked at her contemplative pout with mild surprise. 

“Oh?”

Her grin was radiant as she straightened up to look down her fine nose at him.

“No. I’m simply setting the world back to rights. You used me to bring you back when you should have stayed dead. You made sure Laura stayed that way and now we’re going to return the favor.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“How boring. Well then get on with it I guess. Unless you don’t have the stomach for it of course.” 

His eyes flashed blue and Lydia straightened then held out her perfectly French manicured hand. Allison placed a military grade electric stun baton into it and she flipped the switch. It roared to life with 9.5 million volts of electricity as she swung it directly at his head. He let out a loud howl and it struck his left cheek hard. She drew her hand back and this time hit him in the chest with the baton and held it there, finger turning bloodless on the trigger. She watched him convulse like a strung puppet caught in a tempest and smirked.   

The smell of burning flesh filled the air and she withdrew it to watch bored as his skin fought to heal its bubbling, peeling, scorched, and oozing burned patches. She might have held it against him for longer than strictly necessary. Whoops.

“Come now I thought you said you never underestimated me. Do you know what I can hear besides your weak screams? The knell of hollow bells.”

Her voice took on a quiet far away whisper as her eyes glazed over that the last part. Fear did flash behind his blue eyes then. She held out the baton and Allison took it in one of her black fingerless gloved hands. She took a rag that smelled of alcohol and deftly wiped Peter's burnt flesh from the wand of the baton in two fluid motions. Lydia didn’t look back at her but she felt her draw her bow behind her.

“Well as fun as all this has been the longer we drag this out the longer you’ll have to try and escape.”

She shrugged and watched Allison’s arrow sink directly into his heart. He gasped, eyes wide and struggled against the chains in vain. They were fitted perfectly and were made of Kevlar enforced steel. Only the best for Lydia and Allison’s father it turned out.

Cora looked like she was about to lunge for him but Lydia held up her hand in a closed fist, the sign to hold her movements and Cora reluctantly obeyed. 

“You can’t kill me! I’m the Alp-“

Peter Hale didn’t get to finish as Allison’s second arrow went straight through his right eye and pushed out the back of his skull with a hollow thunk. He fell forward heavily, one eye wide and the other a skewered chunky mess of blood. Only the chains held up his now dead weight.

“Pathetic.”

Cora ground out as she picked up the machete Allison had left by their black duffle bag of tricks. Lydia had been contemplating drawing things out and giving each of them a go at beating the shit out of him. Cora had liked that plan and Allison had merely agreed to do whatever Lydia thought was best. This was her party after all.

In the end it was just too risky no matter how much she would have enjoyed it. There was a darkness in all three of them now. In all of Beacon Hills. They couldn’t hide it or fight it and Lydia wasn’t sure she wanted to. She finally felt like she was back in control of herself, her destiny. After she had been victimized repeatedly the call of bloody revenge had been a siren song that eventually led her back to her seat of power. And she wasn’t about to let that control go now.

Cora kneeled before his body and sunk her claws mercilessly into the side of his blank face before hefting her machete across his throat and decapitating him roughly. The jagged red stump of his neck spurted once then the blood started to pool and congeal as it dripped down his front in black rivulets. 

 They weren’t taking any chances now.

Derek hadn’t buried him correctly the first time and look where that had gotten them. Allison was already laying out the black plastic tarp they were going to roll him up in and Cora was violently undoing his bindings, tearing the chains off his body and almost ripping his arms from their sockets in her rage. Lydia didn’t particularly want to watch so she grabbed her clean black trench coat off the lone chair in the room and cinched it smoothly. Then waited for the others in the passenger seat of Allison’s non-descript black SUV outside in the alley.

They joined her shortly after with a slam of the trunk and a dip of the chassis under the new weight in the back. Allison drove them in silence to the woods downwind from the remains of Hale House. Cora stayed back by the car after dumping Peter’s body in the hole she had dug earlier. Lydia and Allison carefully salted the earth, ran a woven rope of steel cable and wolfs bane around it, and then lit him ablaze. The fire was the bright yellow orange of burning rock salt and Cora came back to watch the flesh crawl and crisp into small black flecks from his bones.

Allison took Lydia’s hand and she let her. Then she felt her shift beside her before she spoke.

“It’s over.”

Lydia squeezed her hand and then removed it from her own before turning to face both of them. The roaring fire at her back cast her face half in shadow and half in maniacal orange light.

“No. Not even close. He was old business finally laid to rest. We have some new enemies to take care of. And this is what happens to them. This is what happens when you fuck with me. Am I making myself perfectly clear?”

Cora nodded but kept her chin tucked into her chest defensively. Allison just stared at her with unbreakable brown eyes. Lydia swallowed hard and turned back to the dancing flames, they had already devoured all of him leaving nothing but charred bones. She didn’t turn to look at either of them when she spoke. And her voice was low and hollow, not her usual crisp tone.

“Bury him." 

Cora and Allison did as they were told as Lydia watched from her position on the hood of the SUV. Her legs were crossed delicately at the ankles like the royalty that she was. When they finished she didn’t even have to ask them to. Both of them kneeled before her and offered her the back of their necks. Peter was so wrong it was comical. 

He craved power, all his life he hungered for it, clawed his way into the backs of others for it. But Lydia had always had power, she didn’t have to fight anyone for it, she simply was powerful. And that was why she was still alive and in command and he was a cooling pile of soot. 

She sunk her nails into Cora’s neck hard enough to draw blood and make the woman hiss. Then she pulled her carefully to stand before her, gently brushing her fingers over the welling blood there. When Cora’s eyes met hers they were glowing yellow but she looked sufficiently docile, almost dazed. Lydia smiled and kept eye contact as she licked Cora’s blood from her fingers and watched her shudder.

“You may go now.”

Cora looked visibly shaken as she turned away from her and set off in a lope. Her transformed body disappearing into the pitch black sway of trees. Allison was still kneeling before her but Lydia did not sink her nails into her neck. Instead she spread her legs wider and canted her hips forward on the hood of the car. Allison noticed the movement and Lydia shifted her hand from her neck to her chin to make her look her into her eyes. 

“You did the right thing tonight. Thank you.”

She meant it. Something about her tone rang false to even her ears though. They had done the right thing but maybe not in the right way. But it didn’t matter, dead was dead after tonight. She fisted her hand in the front of Allison’s black t-shirt and dragged her closer.

“I’ve seen you looking at me all night. Tell me what you want as a reward.”

Allison looked like she was going to balk and back away but Lydia’s hand tightened and all of the resistance drained out of her. When she looked back up at her her eyes had gone black from the darkness around them and from desire.

“I want to go down on you on the hood of my dad’s SUV.”

Lydia grinned viciously and let go of Allison to lean back on her elbows while licking her pristine red lips. 

“You had better get to it then.”

Allison’s half-gloved hands were running up the outside of her thighs kneading them hard as she slipped between her legs. Not even bothering to take off her thong she simply tongued her through it, the friction was delicious but not enough. She threw heard head back, her elbows sinking against the hood, her red hair getting mussed between her back and the slick metal underneath her.

Deft fingers ran up the creases of her hip and thighs and spread her legs wider and up over Allison’s shoulders. Then she used her mouth and nose to sloppily push the fabric aside and bury her face in Lydia’s now dripping folds. Her breathing hitched as her hand moved in circles getting closer and closer to entering her while Allison sucked and nuzzled her clit and inner thigh in a maddening rotation. Yes she was definitely much better at this than Aidan. 

Two of her fingers slid deep inside her and she moaned loudly and ground down against them as well as her face. Allison barely moved them instead focusing her attention on licking and nibbling her labia and clit. Lydia was so close she was shaking and when Allison stopped teasing and focused her hot mouth solely on sucking on her she came with a violent shout, clenching hard around those careful fingers still inside her.

She sat back up as Allison removed her fingers. Lydia watched fondly as she turned her head to lay it on her thigh and look at her. Her mouth was smeared with her fluids and it made Lydia feel a hot stab of possessiveness. She took her face in both her hands and kissed her fiercely. Making sure to lick her lips and her jaw, to taste herself on Allison’s mouth was glorious and made her ache even more. The meaning of the kiss was implicit but the words bubbled past her lips anyway.

“You’re mine. No one else’s.”

Allison’s let out a sharp breath. Her eyes were hard and her jaw clenched. Eventually she lowered her eyes and nodded solemnly as Lydia let a cat-like smile split her face.

“Good. Lets go home now.”

When they got into the car she checked her makeup in the rearview mirror, it was still flawless. Her hair was a little sex tosseled so she fixed it carefully while the trees roiled past their windshield in the dark. Allison caught her at it she smirked and Lydia simply rolled her eyes. Yes she had to look good all the time; it was part of her appeal that she had been neglecting. Lydia had just regained her solid footing and it was time to look the part again. She felt more like herself now than before she had ever met a werewolf.

 Peter Hale had been wrong about so many things but one of them stuck out to her.

He wasn’t the Alpha, nor would he ever be now. Some people just didn’t have it in them. But Lydia had always been the Alpha and there was no man nor beast who could ever tell her otherwise without ending up like he did. And although Head Bitch in Charge was much more her style as far as titles went, Alpha would have to do. Luckily she knew how to make the most of what she had. She was scarily good at it in fact.


End file.
